


Ace Of Spades

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Little Favour (2013), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Reunion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was talking to a friend about Benedict and fighting. Ace decided to get into my head and here's the result. Unbetaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ace Of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about Benedict and fighting. Ace decided to get into my head and here's the result. Unbetaed.

The last time I'd seen Ace was 4 years ago. He called and said he needed to see me. I agreed but had been nervous the entire time. He was a mystery and I liked that fact but at times it made me wonder what I didn't know about him. I would never dare ask him anything regarding his past as I knew better but at times it nagged at me.

I wish I'd asked then as I open the door and see him, blood all over his face and body. I sigh and pull him in "Sit" I point to the couch and grab my first aid kit before making my way back to him, sitting on the coffee table before unzipping the pack.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go" He said, wincing when I ran an swab over his cuts. He looked like shit but I could still see his beautiful blue eyes "I know" I reply as I slowly work my way over his face. The blood made it look worse than it was. He was still pretty beat up but I could bet that the other guys looked worse.

"Take off your clothes" I say as I sit back. I need to see if there are more cuts on his body. He pulls his shirt off, hissing as he does. I move my hands towards his chest, slowly moving them down. There were bruises everywhere but from what I could tell there was nothing broken which was good.

He moved his hand to cup my cheek and I leaned into it, my eyes slipping closed. I'd missed his touch. Gentle but firm at the same time. "I'm sorry.. for a lot of things" He tilted my head up "Most of all that I haven't seen your face in years" 

I opened my eyes, meeting his and reaching over to caress his face "Damn it, Ace" I huffed then leaned into him, kissing those lips that haunted my dreams. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I nipped on his bottom lip before moving back.

"I missed you" He stroked my hair and I let myself fall back into him. We kissed slow then deeply as I braced myself on the couch as not to hurt him. His fingers ran up my back, undoing my bra and slipping my shirt off along with it.

It was a blur at first. I remember kissing him as he moved us towards the bedroom. Our clothes taken off quickly before he pressed me down with his body. I ran my hands down his arms, gripping them as he found that spot on my neck that made me dizzy.

He knew all my weaknesses, all the ways to make me beg and moan his name until he finally gave me release. He was good at this game but I wasn't going to play it this time "Ace" I growled and he stilled before shifting until he was nestled between my legs.

"You're my weakness" Ace said as he ran his hand down my body, stopping at my breasts to tease them before pulling me closer. I gasped as his hand stroked my inner thighs then leaned in to kiss me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as I ran my hands over his broad shoulders. His skin felt amazing under my fingertips as did his lips against mine. I ran my tongue between them and he parted them for me. I delved inside and shook as our tongues meet. 

He groaned and took control of it, his tongue moving deliciously over mine as he shifted closer and I could feel him against my entrance. I moaned into his mouth as he slowly started to push inside me 

"Oh god" I broke the kiss and tipped my head back against the pillow. His mouth moved to my neck as my fingertips dug into his skin. Inch by inch he moved inside me and all I could do was moan. His mouth against my neck adding to the intensity of it all. 

I whimpered and moaned his name over and over as he went from slow to fast "I could do this forever" He whispered against my ear before he bit down on the lobe and I arched against him. 

My breathing was erratic, nails digging onto his shoulders as I found his lips again and kissed him desperately as he speed up then I felt his finger over my clit and I screamed his name. I shook in his arms, cursing and moaning as his thrusts grew erratic. 

"Fuck" He sucked on my bottom lip, biting down on it as he came. I winced and clawed at his shoulders in response as he came down "Ace" I panted as he laid on top of me. I kissed his face, over the new wounds and old scars. My favorite always being the one on his bottom lip.

I licked over it, kissing it as our bodies started to come down from our collective highs. He sighed and closed his eyes "I'll stay" He said before I said anything. I was going to talk him into it because I knew if he left he'd only end up getting hurt again.

"Good" I smiled as he opened his eyes. I stroked his curls and hummed as I watched him smile and relax. I didn't know how long he'd stay but I was going to make every minute we had together count.


End file.
